Ancient Things
by Gohanzgirl
Summary: Don’t lie to me! I know about the dig! I know how important this was to him and to this establishment! What did he find Naraku? That you would kill him so easily!"


Ancient Things

Chapter one   
  
The office was cold and silent. The only noise was the hum of the computer and the occasional footsteps from outside of the small room. It was eerie and the cool air was seeping into the bones of the only occupant of the room. The office was no more than five by eight feet and made any one sitting on the other side of the desk feel cramped. The only sunlight filtering into the room was from behind the desk and even then it did nothing but put more significance on the chair behind the desk. Making the room even more imposing.   
  
The chairs were hard and uncomfortable; the young woman sitting across from the desk signified that by wiggling in her seat to become more comfortable. The tension that she was releasing filled the room. She felt like she was waiting for the order for her death.   
  
Taking a deep breath she tried to relax and examine the desk and the two small cases that hung on the wall each on either side of the window. Small nick naks sat in the two shelf cases along with a few hard cover dark books that looked imposing as well as boring. The desk was neat and orderly, a small figuring was the only thing out of place in the whole room. It was of a ballerina with dark hair it was exquisite. Her form balanced and calm, long legs curved beautifully, the craftsmanship was amazing.  
  
The woman moved forward as if to inspect it when the door behind her clicked and she froze. Ice flared down her back and flushed into her cheeks and head causing her whole body to tense up.   
  
"Mrs. Higurashi." A man made his way passed the two chairs around to his desk. His voice was deep and made her name sound old and long. It claimed attention and demanded fear. A fear that was turning her stomach inside out right that instant.   
  
She looked up slowly as the man sat down in the soft brown leather chair behind the desk. He was staring at her, with dark hard eyes. The man was beautiful in his own right, beautiful but deadly. That she knew for a fact. His chiseled features poured into her and She wanted to fidget in her seat to turn away to run but her form was frozen.   
  
Clouds took that moment to brush across the sun causing the light from the window to diminish and the mans form to be covered in shadows. The woman in the chair winced in the sudden darkness.   
  
His voice came again and she couldn't help the wince again. "Haruma Higurashi." It was a statement. It came out as if he held the name within him. The name belonged to him and not her. Not as if sounding it out but dark.  
  
It took her two tries before she could answer. She answered him in the same fashion hoping that it was correct. For the life of her she didn't know how to talk to this man. "Mr. Naraku." She looked down at her hands.   
  
He narrowed his eyes at the young woman's form, "I've asked you here for a reason Mrs. Higurashi." He paused for a moment. "For the past six months your husband Yuukin has been on site in the Ryoken forest. I'm sorry to say that the expedition he was on has returned without your husband." He ignored the muffled gasp and continued, "It has come to my attention that Yuukin left a great amount of money incase of his," the pause here was deliberate. "Sudden departure. As he was one of the main three partners within this establishment, I have taken the liberty of informing you of this unfortunate event. In occurrence with his wishes the money will be transferred to your accounts as of two hours ago." He stopped when her voice cracked through his.   
  
"Why, Why Mr. Naraku. Are you telling me this?" She looked up tears brimming her eyes and beneath that anger. Anger at this known betrayal. The small chance that she would have taken the hints he had bestowed upon her washed away.   
  
"I wanted to talk with you Ms. Higurashi." He said taking her marriage title from her name on purpose. He suddenly smiled. "I wanted to make sure that every thing would be alright with you and your family personally. You and your family will be well taken care of." He paused and leaned forward as the woman across from him flinched back before leaning forward herself, the fear in her momentarily forgotten with the news of the death of her husband.   
  
When she spoke she hissed at him. "Bastard. He would not have died in such a lowly place!" Her usual warm brown eyes that held such caring softness were glaring murderously at the man in front of her.   
  
"He has." Was the simple answer. "My dear lady I would recommend strongly you leave this alone. You have our sincerest apologies for his death." Naraku shifted in his seat. "He will be sorely missed in the establishment."   
  
"Don't lie to me! I know about the dig! I know how important this was to him and to this damned establishment!" Her face was turning red with anger. Her voice dropped low the courage she always had flowing through her defeating the fear. The usual calm woman hissed dangerously and the aura around her flashed red. "What did he find Naraku? That you would kill him so easily!" She stood up.  
  
He stood up fast and was at her side in a second. Eyes narrowed at her his hand flew to her throat and his hand closed around the tender skin there. "For your children's sake Ms. Higurashi I recommend you stop this nonsense." She froze. He pushed her back into the chair letting go of her throat. "The money has already been transferred to your accounts, I hope you and your children have a wonderful life." He stepped out of the cramped office and the door clicked softly shut behind him.   
  
Haruma slumped down and started to sob.


End file.
